Color Me Blue
by PicassoPenguin
Summary: Sabine is dying her hair again. But to her suprise, while she is doing so, her feelings for Ezra surface. Sabezra twoshot, with a little Kanera thrown in. Takes place between Seasons 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This takes place between seasons 1 and 2. Sorry, it's kind of awkward, especially Sabine and Ezra! Hope you like it anyway!**

Sabine looked in the mirror at her hair in the Ghost's sole bathroom, pulling at her orange and blue locks. It had been her signature hairstyle for about a year now. Which meant it was high time for a change.

Sabine's hair and body armor were as much art to her as the walls of her bunkroom were. Also, just like her bunkroom, they never stayed the same for long. She ran off through the Ghost's corridors to collect supplies, pausing for a second in the common room, where everyone else was gathered. Zeb and Ezra were in the middle of an intense holochess game, Chopper appeared to be working on the Ghost's hyperdrive, but was probably really planning his next prank, and Kanan and Hera were simply talking, something they rarely had time for anymore.

"Hey, everyone, I'm going to be dying my hair, so I suggest everyone use the bathroom before I get too far into it."

Zeb groaned, while Chopper made a complaining beeping noise. Kanan merely sighed, while Hera simply nodded. Ezra just looked at Sabine with a confused look on his face.

Sabine shook her head, smirking. "Oh, come on, guys, this only took me, like, 6 hours last time! And Chopper, I don't know why you're moaning, droids don't use toilets.

Chopper booped some more. Sabine laughed. "That is not droid segregation, it's a fact! Besides, last time it took me double the time because SOMEONE," she looked pointedly at Zeb, " barged in when I was putting the bleach in, which caused, issues. "

Ezra looked like he was beginning to put the pieces together. "You're going to dye your hair different? But why? You . . . You look really nice to me, Sabine. You always do."

Inwardly, Sabine rolled her eyes. And the kid had been doing so well in the not flirting department. Ever since their mission to save Kanan, Ezra had paid more attention to his master, and less to Sabine. Which was fine by her. Right? A tiny part of her mind , which she tried to squash, missed it.

"Yes, I'm dying my hair." She turned to Zeb, glaring. " And this time, no interruptions that result in, shall we say, extra colorful results. " She'd unwillingly gone around with pure white hair for a while there.

Zeb gave a short nonchalant shrug. "Heh. Was pretty funny though."

Ezra grinned at Sabine. "What happened, Zeb?"

With a short bark of laughter, the Lasat began to tell Ezra what happened, but Sabine cut him off. "Alright, you two, go ahead and laugh. But I don't need to listen to this. I'm going to go get my stuff."

Hera stopped her. "Can I make a suggestion? I'd go with green and purple, personally."

Zeb nodded. "Purple, definitely. Green, no. How about yellow?"

"Maybe green with a streak of blue?" Kanan suggested.

Chopper beeped his favor for all orange. Sabine groaned. Everyone had their own ideas, as always. Maybe they should just let HER make the decision? As it was HER hair?

Sabine sighed, preparing to just skip out, but she was stopped again by a hand on her arm. She turned, expecting to see someone expecting her to agree with them on their choice.

Instead, she saw Ezra standing there, barely willing to look her in the eye. A rare moment of shyness. When he looked up, all he said was, "Maybe blue? Just a suggestion, " before walking away.

She sighed. According to Ezra, his mother had a few drops of Pantoran blood, which was why both of them had had blue hair. Now he hoped she would choose blue? Why? Did it mean something?

Sabine shook her head, trying to clear it. Did she want it to mean something? What was wrong with her?

She hurried out of the common room before someone could notice her blush.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabine grabbed her shampoo, bleach, color remover, many boxes of dye, and so much other stuff her arms were full. Then she ran to the bathroom, to see Zeb stepping out.

"Karabast," she muttered under her breath. The bathroom always smelled awful after Zeb finished with it. Oh, well. She went in anyway, with her nose plugged, and before long, she was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice.

Sabine shampooed, and bleached, and removed her previous colors. She shampooed some more. Finally, it came down to the dying step. She never wore protective clothing; if the dye for on her suit, it would simply make it more colorful. Besides, she was going to redo the body armor next anyway.

Grabbing a random box, Sabine went to work, mixing and applying. She didn't even really look at the color; she'd let herself be surprised this time. Then she wrapped it up to dry while she headed to her room to work on her body armor.

Passing Kanan in the hall, he asked her, "So, what did you choose? Sorry about that back there. Just had an idea, when it's really up to you. It's your hair, after all."

Sabine smiled at her mentor. "It's a surprise." _Even to me_ , she thought in her head. " You'll find out after I'm done. "

She continued until she came to her bunkroom. Locking the door, she stripped down to her undershirt and shorts and began to paint her armor, using orange as her main color, with a little blue and lots of rebel symbols. This was partly because, at one point, she found herself doodling little hearts with E+S in them, which she quickly painted over with a large rebel sign. What was she thinking?

"Karabast, Sabine, quit it!" she muttered to herself. She was supposed to be the tough, strong, explosives expert, not some ditzy girl! "Pull it together!" What would her parents think, getting distracted by some random boy. Though her people already thought of her as a traitor. Still.

After an hour, she returned to the bathroom, pulled out her hair, then rinsed out the dye and dried her locks. She looked in the mirror. And gasped.

Her hair was a deep, vibrant blue, only a little lighter than Ezra's. She looked down at the box of dye she had used. It was the same as what she had used last time for her base color. Last time, she had used orange for her tips. This time, she picked up a turquoise blue. And started the process all over again. Part of her heart whispered, "This is stupid!" The other part was what she listened to. " For Ezra. "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A couple hours later, her hair and armor were both finished.

She walked into the common room, pulling of her helmet. Her beautiful blue hair came out. Sabine was quite proud of it. Her turquoise highlights looked perfect with her dark blue hair. She had decided in the couple hours she'd spent working both her hair and armor that she at least sort of liked Ezra Bridger. Sabine Wren was a tough girl, but she had a hard time admitting her emotions to anyone, even herself. So this was progress! But what about him? She shot a quick look at Ezra. He looked awestruck. He liked her. Definitely. But she wasn't sure herself yet. _Just act normal, Sabine._

"Well? What do you think?"

Kanan nodded, Chopper beeped agreeably, and Hera smiled. "It's beautiful, Sabine."

Sabine heard Zeb mutter something about no purple.

Then she looked at Ezra. "What do you think, kid?"

Ezra looked at her happily. "You chose blue!"

And Sabine's mind murmured, _I choose you._

 **A/N So, what'd you think? This is ment to be a oneshot, but I'm thinking about adding one more chapter that shows this from another point of view. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow! I'm sorry I was away for so long! I can't believe how well this story was recieved! I have one more little epilogue that I will post later, but for now, this one shot is officially a two shot! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

Ezra stared at Sabine as she took off her helmet. She had dyed her hair blue! Just like he had suggested! Ezra snapped his jaw shut and blushed. He was staring openmouthed like an idiot. And he had been doing SO well in the being-not-obvious department!

Ever since the mission to save Kanan, Ezra had tried to focus more on his master. One, Kanan deserved the attention after what he had been through. Two, Sabine has made it pretty clear that she liked him as a friend, nothing more. But it was so. Kriffing. Hard. Especially when she looked so great.

He vaguely heard Sabine asking the crew something, and them answering.

Sabine turned to him. Karabast. Hopefully she hasn't noticed his stare.

"What do you think, kid?"

Oh good. It didn't seem like she's noticed. He grinned happily.

"You chose blue!"

Ezra could have sworn Sabine whispered something, but he couldn't catch it.

"Yeah, I'm really happy with it. The base color was actually random, but the turquoise tips were planned."

Ezr dephlated. He had been hoping she had done that because of his suggestion. Stupid.

Sabine seemed to have noticed the look on his face, because she quickly said, "I really love the blue, Ezra."

His heart lept. Then he refocused. Sabine. Wasn't. Interested. In. Him. Drill that into your head, Loth Rat. He's learned quickly that NO ONE womanized the well, . . . woman on the Ghost. Unless they wanted a black eye. Or two. Or three. Ezra knew that shouldn't be possible for a huminoid, but Sabine and Hera would MAKE it possible. And everyone else on the Ghost would gladly help. Hera and Sabine were Specters, girls or no.

Sabine have him a curious look. "Something wrong, Ezra?"

" Uh, no! " Ezra quickly said.

Sabine's look doubled in intesity. "What's up, kid?"

Zeb grinned. "Yeah, what's up, kid?"

Ezra scrunched down lower behind the sabac board.

Sabine carefully kept her voice at an even level. "Ezra Bridger, what is going on? Oh, just come on."

She walked over and pulled him from his seat, keeping a firm grip on his arm, and pulled him down the Ghost corridors.

Ezra gulpped. _No, Sabine, you don't want to know. Don't ask. Please_.

Sabine pulled Ezra out through the Ghost's hatch and pulled him into a sitting position, so they were surrounded by Lothal's long grasses. "Now, I don't know what's going on with you, but spill."

Ezra opened his mouth, then closed it. He shifted uncomfortably. He's gotten used to lying as a street urchin, but this was different. This was Sabine.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the ship that sounded like it had come from the 'fresher.

Hera's deliberate footsteps marched past the hatch.

"We'd better go see what's going on!" Ezra quickly ran back into the ship. _Man, that was close!_ Even better, it was a realistic excuse! He headed for the ship's refresher to see what was going on.

He walked into the tiny room. And backed right back out. The room STANK. Lasat stink, times 20. Figured. The 'fresher was connected to Ezra and Zeb's room by an air vent, so any time something happened in there, Ezra was the first to know. Plus, the walls were covered in Sabine's paints, though it was tough to tell, because whatever was causing the stench was floating in greyish-green clouds all over the room

Hera stood in the middle of the room, berating Chopper. He had a couple of Sabine's paints in his claws.

Sabine walked up behind him. Karabast.

"So that's why you were so disappointed about me needing the 'fresher, Chop. Droid segregation? Really? Kriff, I'm just glad MY room's on the other end of the ship." She wrinkled her nose from the smell. " But Hera, I need to get at this stuff; once it dries, it's permanent. "

Hera calmed down. "Your pranks with Ezra and Zeb are getting out hand! This effects. . . the entire . . .crew . . . Oh, what am I doing? Chopper, you're a member of the crew, so I'll treat you as such, by not yelling at you. I do expect more of you. I need you to stop this, and help Sabine clean up this mess on MY ship. Now, please. " And she marched out.

Ezra gratefully slinked out, while Sabine left to go get some cleaning supplies.

He sighed. His feelings for Sabine were way too complicated. Ezra headed out into th e plains of Lothal. He's done a lot of deep thinking here. When his parents were taken away, when he's tried to decide on joining the crew, when Kanen was taken. On restless nights, sore from training.

Ezra sighed again. Sabine was a lot of things. His older sister figure. A worthy opponent when they trained. A fellow Specter. His (dare he say it?) best friend. She was fiery, smart and beautiful. But his girlfriend? There were a whole lot of things in the way. Namely, she was older than him, he was a Jedi\Padawan and they both lived dangerous lives. Also there was the fact that if he told her any of this, she would totally punch him.

Oh, well. He could just wait and see. After all, the Rebellion stood for one thing. Hope.

Lothcats, with their big ears, can hear almost anything. So it is quite possible that one that was slipping past the Ghost heard a quite "I choose you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorites and reviewed! It meant the world to me!**

Kanen and Hera were relaxed, sitting together in the pilot's cockpit, sharing a laugh.

"Oh, those two," smirked Hera, slowly standing and streching. "They should get a move on in my opinion."

Kanen sighed. "As a . . . Kind of Jedi, I should dissaprove. But then again, I've already broken a lot of rules." _I have you . . ._ His mind whispered. He gently pulled Hera closer, carefully hugging her, afraid to go outside the boundaries. Hera leaned into him.

Kanen continued. "Besides, Sabezra is pretty cute."

" Love! You . . . You . . . Made . . . A ship . . . Name! " Hera was literally gasping with laughter. She collapsed into fits, leaning even deeper into her friend\partner\soulmate. **( A.N. That last one is just for me, I couldn't help myself!)**

Kanen spotted Ezra through the cockpit, out in the moonlight. He reluctantly moved Hera's head from his shoulder and started to get up. Here made a complaining noise but went to get up with him anyway She had practically been on his lap, but they both ignored that fact. "I should probably go talk to Ezra. He looks especially lonely." Kanan nodded his head in Ezra's direction.

Hera nodded. She turned and looked down into the ship to see Sabine moving toward her room, covered in paint, looking a bit forlorn.

"And I should check on Sabine. And the 'fresher, for that matter. Sabine has this habit of adding more paint rather than removing it."

They both looked at each other, not wanting to leave the cockpit, and a thought came to Hera. " If they can have a hope, and a fighting chance, why not us? " She inched towards Kanan.

Kaman took the opening. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "Well, then, here's to our two lovebirds." And he gently kissed her. The kiss slowly deepened. Then, at the same time, Kanen and Hera whispered into each others' mouths, " I choose you."

 **A.N. So, this is my first finished fanfic! I know this past chapter kind of strayed from the original topic, but oh, well. I needed some Kanera at the time. Honestly, I think we all could use a little Kanera after the Tragedy of Kanen. Anyway, I kind of feel bad for Zeb and Chopper, because they really didn't do a ton in this fic, but can you imagine any situation where Zeb tells Chopper I choose you or vice versa? The only thing I could think of was a tag team, and that is NOT the point of this. Though it would be hilarious. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
